Endlessly Yours, Lara Jean
by WriterQueen123
Summary: This takes place right where the last book of To All The Boys I've Loved Before leaves off. Follow Lara Jean's college years as she keeps up her relationship with Peter while going through life at UNC. I aim to make this story as similar to Jenny Han's amazing books as possible. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! ****I just finished reading the To All the Boys I've Loved Before series and fell in love with the books! I hope you enjoy my continuation of the series.**** I won't be updating new chapters on this story for a while. This is because I want to write a few chapters ahead and be prepared before I start consistently posting chapters. Thank you!**

**Also, thank you to Ani for your sweet comment!**

I am finishing packing my two suitcases for college when I get a text from Peter.

_Can I pick you up for lunch?_

A smile crosses my face. Peter and I only have a week until we move into the dorms, and classes start a day later. Since I got back from Korea, we've been spending every spare minute together.

_Yes!_

I slip out of my messy room, ignoring the piles of clothes and crafts in every corner. I can complete my packing later.

"Where are you going?" Kitty asks suspiciously, the moment I step into the living room.

"It's nothing you need to know about," I say airily. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a dummy, Lara Jean. I know it has to be Peter because you're wearing your favorite jean shorts and top. And you've got that dreamy look in your eyes."

I sigh. Am I really that obvious?

"Congratulations, Sherlock Holmes," I snap sarcastically.

"Don't do anything gross," Kitty says with a smile.

"Go away," I shake my head, stifling laughter. My younger sister is certainly a force.

As I walk down the steps of my house, Peter pulls up in his black Audi.

"'Sup, Covey?" he says with a grin.

"Sup," I say, rolling my eyes. I climb into the front and Peter glamorously stretches his arm across the back of my seat. He leans across for a kiss, and my eyes flutter shut as I meet Peter's soft lips.

"So, where are we going?" I ask when we come apart.

"You'll see," Peter replies. After a few minutes, we pull up at the park. Peter hops out and opens my door for me.

"So gentlemanly!" I praise him. Peter puffs out his chest and grins. The boy really does soak up compliments. Or is he a man?

Peter grabs my hand, and we walk onto the grassy field. "What about lunch?" I ask, confused. "

Trust me, Lara Jean," Peter says, shaking his head. "I have it all under control." Peter leads me to a spot on the far side of the field. He stops in front of a willow tree and pulls aside the leafy branches. My jaw drops when I see a small table with a picnic laid out inside.

"Peter? You did this?" I ask incredulously.

"Is it so hard to believe?" he laughs. "You first."

I step inside the willow, taking in the way the light gloriously falls inside, filtering through the hanging branches. The entire space feels so private and secluded.

"Peter...this is amazing!" I rise up on my toes and kiss him as he comes inside.

"I'm glad you like it," he says, sitting down at the table. I take a seat across from him.

"I really can't believe this," I say, gazing around us in wonder. "You even got a checkered tablecloth! This is so cute."

"We need to make these last days together count," Peter says, a little more subdued.

"We're still going to be together," I remind him.

"I know. I just mean we're not going to be this close."

"It'll work out. Let's not talk about that right now." I nudge his chin up with my thumb.

"You're right. I made some sandwiches. You like turkey and cheese, right?"

"How did you know?" I laugh.

"I've got serious boyfriend skills," Peter chuckles. "Here." I take a bite of the sandwich and sigh with delight.

"Thank you for organizing all of this, Peter. It's lovely," I smile.

"You're welcome, my lady," Peter jokes.

After I finish the last of my sandwich, Peter surprises me by rising and spontaneously pulling me up to him for a kiss. Suddenly, I trip on our picnic table and stumble backward, shrieking as I break away from Peter to shield myself. I fall outside of the willow and groan as Peter collapses on top of me. Two kids playing soccer on the field stare at us as Peter quickly gets up and I self-consciously stand.

"Ow," I frown, dusting dirt off of my shirt.

"Sorry," Peter says, but I can see that he's hiding a smile.

"Sure," I retort, slipping back into the privacy of the willow. Peter joins me.

"Do you want to head out?" he asks, packing up lunch. I help fold the mini tablecloth.

"Yeah. I have to finish packing for college," I say resentfully.

"I'll help you," Peter says brightly. "Can I come over?"

"Of course!" I grab the bag and Peter takes the small table. I giggle as he hooks his free arm around my waist. I part the willow branches and we walk out to Peter's car.

* * *

I let out a relieved sigh as Peter helps me stuff my final suitcase.

"Thanks for doing this with me," I tell him.

"No worries." He exhales. "I can't believe we're moving in a week."

"I know. Childhood zipped by too fast."

Peter puts a hand on my cheek. "I'm going to miss not seeing you everyday."

"Me too," I say, barely audible. My throat constricts and I try to push away the coming tears. "You're making me too sad, Peter," I laugh shakily as my eyes water.

Peter gently wipes my tear away. "You'll always be my last call of the day," I remind him. "And we'll meet every weekend. I'll come to your lacrosse games when I can. We're going to make this work, Peter."

"I know we will. But I can still miss you."

"Do you want to make some chocolate chip cookies?" I ask, changing the subject. "No, never mind, I'm feeling more experimental than that. How about lemon nutmeg cookies? I've heard they're good."

"I wish I could, but I need to go home and finish college packing too. Save some for me when you're done," Peter grins.

"Okay. Love you, Peter." I stand up on my toes and kiss him.

"I love you, Lara Jean," he promises.

I walk him out to his car and give Peter one last wave for the night before heading in to start baking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm going to start answering my recent reviews in the little author's note before each chapter. I'm copying the comments ****_exactly_****, including spelling errors and whatnot. I will be replying to guest comments as well. If you have questions, they will be answered here...**

_Ani Review:_

"That's awesome! Can't wait for the first one!"

_WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thanks for being my first reviewer! Make sure to check out my first chapter. I updated it after the short introduction note to be a full chapter.

**Thank you for checking out my story! I'm open to all suggestions, so please feel free to comment your ideas. Also, I barely know anything about college classes, so I'm sorry if some things don't make sense. Enjoy!**

It's the first day of college classes today. I'm so nervous. My heart has been beating rapidly since I woke up. Will I be pleased with my teachers? Will I have friends without Peter?

Luckily, I have Hollis. I met her on my first trip to UNC, and we ended up in the same dorm room. She's introduced me to all her friends, and I'm so relieved to have her on my side. We're like sisters after a week of knowing each other.

I grab my schoolbag, which Margot helped me pack over face chat. Inside are a couple binders, notebooks, a journal, pens, my laptop, and my water bottle.

"Wait for meeeee," Hollis calls from the bedroom. I hear a big thunk from her room.

"I am! Hurry up." Finally, Hollis bursts out of the room, panting. I raise my eyebrows, stifling a giggle.

"Don't worry, it's all under control," she gasps, lifting up her backpack.

I nod sarcastically, the look in my eyes saying, "Sure you do."

Hollis and I walk onto the campus together. Her first class is Chemistry and mine is English Studies, so we part ways at the fountain.

"Love ya, Lara Jean!" she says, giving me a last hug.

"Good luck, Holly," I return, waving until she turns around. I take a deep, shaky breath and walk into the building. College students mill around, finding their classrooms and getting to know each other.

I step inside my English classroom. There are five minutes left until class starts, and I am the first student to arrive. The teacher, Professor Simmons, is writing something on the whiteboard. I clear my throat uncertainly.

"Hello," I croak from the doorway. Professor Simmons, a burly man with a thick brown mustache, turns around. He peers through his glasses at me.

"Hello. Would you be miss Lara Jean Covey?"

So he's studied the class. "Yes," I say in a small voice, cracking a smile. "May I take a seat?"

"Of course," Professor Simmons replies, gesturing around the room scattered with single-student desks. "Wherever you'd like." He winks at me, and I feel a small load lift from my shoulders. In the next couple minutes, people start to filter in. A girl slides into the chair in front of me.

"Hey!" she says, wiggling the fingers of her right hand in a gesture of greeting. "What's your name?"

I inwardly let out a relieved sigh. Someone is talking to me. This is going to be easy. "I'm Lara Jean. What about you?"

"I'm Dana. Nice to meet you!" Her smile is bright and warm.

"You too," I reply shyly. "I'm so glad you came up to me; I've been kind of nervous."

"Of course!" Dana grins. "You looked like a nice person to talk to." I laugh along with her at that.

Five minutes in, and I already have a new friend. _You're doing great, Lara Jean._

* * *

After my classes, I return to my dorm room. It's three o'clock. I'm aching to read and get comfortable in my sweats. Hollis is getting dressed when I enter. She's grunting while trying to slip into a slim, shiny black dress.

"What are you getting dressed for, Hollis?" I ask.

"Oh! Hey, Lara Jean. We were invited to a sorority-frat party to celebrate the first day of classes."

"Cool," I say absent-mindedly, rifling through my dresser to find a hoodie and sweatpants.

"I've got your dress right here," she points to a wine-colored dress hanging on the doorknob. "I got it from Tiffany; she's about your size and she can't go tonight."

My eyebrows shoot up. "Ha. I'm not going either," I say, finally fishing out a sweater.

Hollis grabs my shoulders. "Lara Jean, you've got to get out more," she whines. "Please..." I give her another skeptical look. "There won't be any drinking, Lara Jean. It'll just be fun, like the party where I met you over summer."

I contemplate my options. It would be nice to stay home, but maybe I should go out and do something exciting. Live a little. Chris would approve. "Fine."

Hollis breathes a sigh of relief. "Good girl."

"But I am _not_ wearing that dress." Hollis's shoulders sink. "Come on, Holly," I tease. "Give a little, take a little."

"Deal." Margot lent me a dress for college parties, so I put that on. It's a dark purple knee length dress with a jewel neckline. I pair the dress with silver flats.

"Pretty," Hollis comments when she sees the finished look.

"Thanks," I grin.

I decide to text Peter.

_I'm actually going to a college party :)_

_That's great!_

_How was your first day?_

_Ok. Lacrosse practice was hard_

_I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon_

_Yeah_

_Can we see each other soon?_

I insert a fingers crossed emoji.

_Please! I can drive up to you in a couple days so that we can go out_

_Ok. Give me details when you can. Gtg_

_Bye. Be safe and make sure to call me when you get back ;)_

_I wouldn't forget. Bye._

"Are you ready, Lara Jean?" Hollis calls.

"Yup," I reply, sighing as I turn my phone off. I can almost feel my heart aching for Peter right now.

Hollis and I are joined by some of her friends as we walk out of the dorm. I feel lost as the girls talking and gossiping and showing each other social media posts. Maybe this was a mistake. I'm never going to be the partying type of person.

I open the door to leave the building, but Hollis quickly jerks my hand away. I look at her in confusion.

"Sorry," she laughs. "I'll open it. Just wait inside here while we go outside. We'll open the door for you when you can come out."

"Holly? Are you just going to ditch me? If that's the case, I'm heading right back upstairs."

"No, no, no. Trust me. Wait in here," she pleads. I shrug and wait inside as everybody filters out through the small crack in the door that Hollis leaves open. After about a minute, Jennifer opens the door for me.

"You can come out now," she says, winking. I feel like they all know something that I don't. Actually, I'm sure they do.

We walk together as a group to UNC's most popular fraternity. I've heard that McKenna is dating one of their members.

Suddenly, I jump at a tap on my shoulder. "What, Holl-" I turn around to see Peter standing behind me, hands stuffed into his pockets. My jaw drops. "Peter? It's you?" I stutter, grabbing his hand. He pulls me in with a grin and kisses my lips. The girls around us cheer, hollering our names.

I pull away, my cheeks on fire. "How did you get here, Peter?"

"Magic," he laughs. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I blush. "Did you all plan this?" I say disbelievingly.

"Of course," Hollis winks. "Aren't you glad I made you come to the party?"

"Is there even a party?"

"Yeah. We're all going," Hollis gestures to our friends, "but we thought you and Peter might want to go on a more private date."

Peter smiles and wraps his arm around my waist. "I know just the place. Thanks, girls!"

"Anytime," Jennifer and Lizzy giggle. I'm pretty sure they're crushing on him.

"Let's go," he says, directing us toward a row of restaurants.

"I'm so happy that you're here," I say, nuzzling my nose into Peter's warm chest and breathing in his scent. "It's a dream come true."

"Mine too," Peter agrees, fondly running his fingers through my silky hair. "It'll always be my dream to spend the night with you."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be writing about their date in more detail in my next update. Unfortunately, it's probably going to be about two weeks in between each update, because I'm busy with a lot of homework and am writing another story on top of this one. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

_SophieOfWoodsBeyond Review:_

"Aw! How adorable! I didn't even suspect that peter was gonna be there! Lara Jean is a mood when it comes to school. I'm scared to talk to people too. From a reader's perspective, everything felt so sweet, which is what I loved from the books, so I loved that you are keeping that! I can't wait to read more of this fluffy fic!"

_WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so glad you are liking my story! To be honest, while I was writing the chapter, I didn't think Peter was going to show up either! Thank you for commenting.

_BILLYBOBJOE Review:_

"OMG CANT WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3"

_WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thanks for the excitement! Here it is!

**Thank you all for reading my story! If you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know. I hope you enjoy this one!**

"So where are we going?" I ask Peter cheerfully. I can't keep a huge grin off my face, and Peter notices. He pinches my cheeks, chuckling.

"It's a surprise," he responds mysteriously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're all about surprises now, aren't you?" I muse, hugging his arm as we walk.

"I like making you unexpectedly happy," he shrugs. "I guess just the sight of me does the trick." I hit his arm playfully. It feels more solid than I remember.

"Someone's working out," I tease. "How's lacrosse?"

"It's fine. Not as fun as it used to be, though." I look up to his golden brown eyes, catching a trace of wistfulness in them.

"When's your next game? I want to come."

"I have one next weekend."

"Okay. I'll be there." We cross the street, and Peter leads me to a dimly lit restaurant.

"Fancy," I whisper, and he grins. We take a seat at a table by a window. The wine colored tablecloth and tea candles make everything so romantic.

Feeling so grateful and happy, I rush up to Peter and kiss him. He presses my back closer to him and kisses me hard. I'm so lost in the moment, kissing Peter with all that I have, that I don't notice our waiter walk up to us and clear his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry, but we cannot allow such intimate behavior inside the restaurant," the waiter says uneasily. My cheeks turn the color of our tablecloth. Almost every person in the restaurant is staring at us. When they see me looking, they quickly glance away.

I stop breathing. I'm so embarrassed to have lost control; it's not at all like me.

"No problem," Peter fills in smoothly, smiling effortlessly. The younger women in the restaurant have all turned their attention to him. "We'll order in just a moment." Peter winks at me, sitting down.

"Why did I do that?" I whine, inhaling deeply to calm down.

"Are you kidding? I'm glad you did." Peter reaches across the small table and squeezes my hand. "We need to make up for lost time."

I break into a smile, swallowing the last of my self-consciousness. I order salad with salmon, while Peter orders a garbanzo bean soup. The food arrives in twenty minutes.

"I miss you," Peter says, taking his first spoonful of soup. "I wish we could see each other every day."

"I know," I agree. Guilt washes over me as I realize that I wasn't planning on surprising Peter by going to UVA at all. I was content with my intention to go to a party. Peter was the one who drove all the way over and organized a whole night for us. The more I think about it, Peter is the one between the two of us who always works harder to see _me_.

"What's wrong?" Peter frowns.

"Um, nothing," I say unconvincingly. I feel so bad about myself. I should be trying harder to make our relationship special, like Peter is.

"Yeah, right. Spill, Covey." He gazes into my eyes, seeing and loving every part of me.

"Well, I feel guilty." My hands are fidgeting.

"Why?" Peter asks, slipping another spoonful of soup into his mouth. I take a bite of salmon, which is delicious and crisp on my tongue.

"Because you came all they way from UVA to see me. I had no such plan in mind."

"What's wrong with that? Is it okay that I came?" Peter's brow is furrowed, and he is trying to make sense of my discomfort.

"I _love_ that you came. I'm enjoying this night a hundred times more than any night I would have had, because I'm spending it with you. It's just that...you're making bigger sacrifices for our relationship than I am. You had the idea to visit me, not the other way around."

Understanding dawns on Peter. "Lara Jean, the two of us have different things to bring to this relationship. Do you see me baking cookies for you everyday? Do you see me creating beautiful albums of us?" I shake my head sheepishly. "I may love surprising you by showing up or planning random dates, but that does _not_ mean that you don't plan special moments for us either. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And hey, if you drove to UVA to surprise me while I drove here, it really would not have worked out," Peter laughs.

"You're right," I giggle. "Thanks, Peter."

"Anytime. I'd be a good emotional support counselor, wouldn't I?" Peter ponders arrogantly.

"Sure," I smile. He puckers his lips, waiting for me to lean over the table and kiss him. "Really, Peter?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows, and a silent laugh lights up his eyes. He's daring me to kiss him. "Fine." I glance over to make sure the waiter is nowhere near by. I raise up from the seat and plant a quick kiss on Peter's lips over the table. "Satisfied?" I ask.

"No," Peter smirks. "I think I need some more time with you in your room."

I roll my eyes. "Only if I _have_ to." Peter fakes a look of offense. "Just kidding," I laugh. Feeling exhilarated, I check that the coast is clear before awarding him one more kiss.

Peter beams at me. When the waiter comes back, Peter pays the bill and we take off to my room, enjoying a night to ourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome!**

_BILLYBOBJOE Review:_

"that was so good and i am very much enjoying this series because i loved the to all the boys i loved before books so its just a bonus to what i love and my last comment was me just being so happy to see that i actually found an amazing story like i'm really reading the book (just don't make Lara jean and peter break up it broke my heart every time i saw them not together then again you do whatever you want and i'm willing to read all the way through)"

_WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for such a sweet and thoughtful comment! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story.

_texterlover Review:_

"Such a cute story... loving it so far"

_WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for reading and commenting!

_nmckean1 Review:_

"I love where the story is going. Looking forward to reading more."

_WriterQueen123 Response:_

I appreciate the support!

_Vale15 Review:_

"Hoping you'll update!

Anxious for more things to happen...  
Hope you're ok (:"

_WriterQueen123 Response:_

Oh, thank you so much for the concern! I'm totally fine, I've just been relaxing over Break and busy with work during school. Thank you for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm honestly sorry it's been so long. When I first read the To All the Boys I've Loved Before series, I was totally obsessed with the books and knew the characters so well. Now that it's been a while, I feel less attached to the characters so it's more difficult for me to write about their story. Hopefully I can get it together, but I may have to end this fanfiction after a couple more chapters. Anyway, thank you for all the support and for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_"Shut up and dance with_ _me!" _Hollis and I sing loudly with all the windows of her car rolled down. _"This woman is my destiny! Ooh, shut up and dance with me!" _It's Saturday, and my best friend is driving me to Peter's lacrosse game at UVA.

The song fades out as we arrive at the university. "Are you excited?" Hollis asks me, grinning. She hops out of the car, waiting for me to join her.

"Yeah! I haven't been to UVA in a while." I sling my little purse on my shoulder and follow Hollis up to the lacrosse field. The players are already warming up as we find third-row seats on the bleachers.

"Go say hi to Peter," Hollis says, nudging me forward.

I cross my arms. "He's warming up; I don't want to bother him."

"But he doesn't even know that you're here yet!" Hollis protests. "Get up and wave like a maniac until he blows you a kiss. Come on."

"I texted him I'd be here today," I remind her. "I'm not going to act like a weirdo."

Hollis sighs and shakes her head, but suddenly leans forward with her eyes wide open. "Oh my God."

"What are you gaping at?" I crane my neck to see where she's looking, and Hollis is focused on Peter. "What?"

"Look!" she hisses, pointing at Peter, who is taking a break from the pre-game practice to get a drink of water. "He's talking to that cheerleader."

I roll my eyes. "Hollis, talking to other girls isn't like breaking a law."

"I don't know. It looks like they're flirting to me." The cheerleader flips her sunny blonde hair, smiling at Peter.

"Holly, stop. You're being too dramatic." I mean the words, but I feel a twinge of jealousy as Peter gives the girl a small smile back before heading onto the field.

"Lara Jean, you need to stand up for yourself. Go out there, give Peter a kiss, and show all the girls that he's taken. You can't just stand by while they take what they want."

I bite my lip, fiddling with the strap of my purse. "It's not like Peter can't stand up for himself," I point out. Hollis exhales, raising her eyebrows. "Fine. I'll wave to him now and obviously hang out with him after the game."

"Finally," Hollis laughs. I just stand up, but Hollis gets up and waves her arms, yelling, "Peter! Peter!" He eventually looks in our direction, and I feel satisfied when a big grin lights up his face at the sight of me. He gives us a wave and goes back to practicing.

"We did it," I smile brightly.

"It's more like _I_ did it, but okay," Hollis jokes. I slap her hand for a high-five.

* * *

After an hour or so, the lacrosse game ends. UVA lost, but Peter scored their last point. I walk over to where he's chatting with his teammates on the field.

"Hi, Peter," I say, smiling as I reach him.

"Hey!" He starts to draw me into a hug, but pulls away. "Sorry, I'm sweaty."

I giggle and squeeze his hand instead. "Nice last shot, Peter."

He sighs. "Thanks. We should have won!" He starts ranting about how the coach keeps putting the wrong lineup out, using unfamiliar terminology. Noticing my baffled expression, Peter lets out a laugh. "Sorry."

I shrug. "You want to get some food?"

"Sure. There are hot dog stands set up around the campus." He claps his teammates on the back before leading me to a food stand.

On the way to food, Peter and I chat, but it doesn't feel intimate. He seems a little withdrawn. I want to blame it on the excitement of his lacrosse game. I try to tell myself that his head is still in the match, but it's just too hard to deny the truth. It's been three weeks since we've last seen each other, and the long distance is taking its toll on our relationship.

Peter notices my mood shift and seems to know what I'm thinking about. "Cheer up, Covey," he says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "We've got this." I give him a small smile as we get in line for hot dogs, thankful for his confidence in us.

Before I can get out my wallet to pay for a hot dog, Peter nudges me affectionately. "Allow me, my fair lady," he says dramatically. We both burst out laughing, and I'm glad to feel the distance between us dissipate.

After Peter pays, we find a shady spot under a tree to eat. Hollis has planned to meet up with some old friends that attend UVA, so she's occupied.

As I take a bite of my hot dog, the cheerleader that was talking to Peter earlier walks up to us. "Hey, Peter. Great game," she says, running her fingers through her wavy hair.

"Thanks," he replies. I'm relieved to see that he's not smiling or acting excited to see her.

"Who are you?" she asks smoothly, moving her piercing blue gaze down to me. I hate that she's standing and I'm on the ground. I hate that her hair looks like liquid gold and mine is flat and in the shade. I hate that her lips are glossy and full while my mouth is stuffed with food. She hasn't said a word to me, and I hate her.

Startled by my sudden rush of jealousy, I take a deep breath and swallow before looking up at her. "I'm Lara Jean."

"My girlfriend," Peter clarifies, and I feel a ripple of pride. I scooch a little closer to him.

"That's a pretty name," she comments. "I'm Vanessa. Peter, are you coming to the party this weekend?"

"Sure," he says.

"Great! I just had to make sure we have enough food and drinks to go around. See you."

"See you," Peter nods.

"Nice meeting you, Lara Jean," she says, tossing the words over her shoulder as she jogs back.

"She's pretty," I say quietly, trying to judge Peter's reaction.

"She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," Peter says dreamily.

My jaw drops with my heart. "Peter! Excuse me?! Is your girlfriend not sitting right next to you?" I pull away from him, but he just starts cracking up and pulls me back by my hand.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he laughs. He's laughing so hard that there are tears coming from his eyes. "You were clearly wanting to see my reaction, so I messed with you. I'm sorry." He's still laughing, though.

I cross my arms. "Peter, that's not even funny. You scared me."

"Sorry," he says, grinning. His face is so perfect and bright that I can't make myself stay annoyed. "_You're_ the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. Don't doubt it." He kisses me, and I can feel his smile against my lips.

We lean against the tree, my back against Peter's chest with his arms linked around me. I let my irrational worries go, letting myself sink into the beautiful moment. Everything around me feels so safe and solid right now, and I never want that to end.


End file.
